1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-bag for use in a vehicle such as a motor car and more particularly relates to a side air-bag.
2. Description of Related Art
A side air-bag may be mounted in position, for example, in the backrest of a vehicle seat or in part of the side wall or a side door of the motor vehicle. The air-bag being configured, when inflated, to be located between the occupant of a seat and the adjacent side of the vehicle.
A side air-bag may prove to be of particular benefit in a side impact situation. However, in a side impact situation an intruding vehicle or object can, even at relatively low speeds, impact with an occupant of the vehicle very shortly after the impact situation has commenced, and consequently it is desirable to be able to inflate a side air-bag in the minimum amount of time. Consequently, it is desirable to be able to inflate the side air-bag using a minimum quantity of gas.
However, it is also desired that a side air-bag should be as thick or “deep” as possible in the transverse direction across the vehicle, in order to provide the maximum cushioning effect for the occupant of the vehicle relative to an intruding vehicle or object.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for a side air-bag which can be inflated quickly using a minimum quantity of gas, but which has a relatively high thickness or “depth.”